Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a test bench for electrical and electronic equipment, in particular computers, in particular intended for aeronautics.
During the development of such equipment, tests are provided intended to verify the proper operation thereof, before this equipment is implemented on vehicles, in particular on aircraft, in order to minimise, and preferably suppress, the risks of malfunction which could be fatal in an operational situation.
Description of the Related Art
Such benches exist, which are adapted, each one, to a given piece of equipment or to a given type of equipment. A bench generally comprises a set of relays and multiplexers configured to connected therein a piece of equipment and to connect it to test instruments, generally “off the shelf” instruments, i.e. available in the market and/or interchangeable between two benches. These test instruments can be of the ampere meter, voltmeter, ohmmeter, function generator type, without being limited to this list.
Such benches do not allow for a simple modification of a test program. They are also not suited for a modification of the structure of a piece of equipment in the process of development, of adjustment or during an update during development, during adjustment or during an updating and when testing several different pieces of equipment. They require a specific design adaptation to be developed for each piece of equipment.